Varus/Strategy
Skill Usage * An early point in helps harass enemy champions and get killing blows on minions. * During short range fights, it's sometimes best to fire quickly, rather than charging it to full power. * Try to take advantage of very long range to snipe at enemy champions before a fight or as they're trying to flee. * Remember that stacks on the enemy will only detonate when Varus connects with one of his other abilities, and all of his abilities have moderately long cooldowns, so if you use and to initiate a fight, you won't be have anything to detonate for a short while. * Since both skills scale with AD and are multi-target skills, Varus can effectively farm large waves of minions instantly late game using only and . * causes Varus to change his stance and walk slowly while charging the attack, making it easy to see coming. Try casting the ability from brush to keep the element of surprise. * grows more powerful, and gains range the longer it is charged, however, the ability need not be channelled for the full duration to reach maximum range/power. ** The range indicatior for the ability will visibly expand once the ability begins to be channeled, once that indicatior stops growing, you will no longer gain any benefit for additional channel time. * While gains power and range the longer it is channeled, Varus decreases his overall DPS the longer he stands still to charge it. Unless you have the time to aim a powerful snipe, it is generally best to release this skill quickly. * is useful for helping you escape from or catch up to opponents due to the slow. It should also be noted that the healing debuff is very strong against champions that have heals such as . Build Usage *Since, late game, Varus can effectively farm large waves of minions instantly using and , he can very quickly charge up stacks. Making the item an even better fit than usual for him. * gives all Varus needs: AS to increase DPS Overall and faster staking, MS to line better skillshots and of course more Crit chance for more DPS. * based items can increase Varus DPS and give him some other status to halp him out: ** can give some defence against Magic based teams. ** gives Armor against Physical teams and magic damage based on Enemy's Health coupled with the prob can be helpful against Hight HP Champs like , or even . *Normally AP items aren't useful on Varus but can actually help him alot with CDR, Mana Regen and AS. *As any other carry dramatically increase Varus' DPS. * is a questionable item for Varus, it gives him alot of Stats but his high price may not led you build other carry Items like or . * 's slow can help to prevent enemies from escaping or making easier to land your skillshots. *if you got some troubles wile lanning a can back you up. Recommended Items Countering * You'll get bound in place if a tendril from Varus' ultimate, , reaches you. You can cause the tendril to die, however, by running far enough away from it. * When Varus begins to charge , he will slow down and draw his bow back. He cannot perform any other action while in this stance, and his movement speed is reduced so take advantage of this time to juke his shot or close the distance on him. * Once Varus has used and , he won't be able to detonate stacks for several seconds. It may be a good idea to engage him after you see him use those two abilities. * Remember, it is not being hit by which reduces your champion's healing and regeneration, it is standing in the desecrated ground left behind after the ability has been used, so, if you rely on healing, be sure to move to safe terrain before attempting to heal yourself. * Varus lacks any escape while his is down. This makes him very vulnerable to jungler ganks. * Do not let Varus get blue buff as the cooldown reduction and substantial mana regeneration will allow him to spam his abilities and harass his opponents due to his long range. * Varus's only deals damage once on impact. When fighting Varus 1v1, don't be afraid of standing inside the Desecrated Ground if he hits you with it. The desecrated ground AoE only reduces healing and movement speed, running may reduce the damage you deal. Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twiHstUjNkY Category:Champion strategies